


No More Sad Song

by San_station



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, No More Sad Songs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_station/pseuds/San_station
Summary: Sometimes, you fall in love with the wrong person. Sometimes, the one you're looking for has always been right in front of you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	No More Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'll think about writing a second part ;D

The things you did for your best friend were uncountable, you would go to hell and beyond to bring him back to life, just like Dante did for Beatrice on his journey. Having the Lee Minho as your Thing #1 was what people would say: a blessing. But sometimes blessing weren't as great as they sound. Your relationship was a mess, he was known as the mighty fuckboy of SKZ fraternity and you were "Lee Minho's best friend", "the girl who chase the unreachable", "the groupie" and more names you've heard around campus.

People didn't know that you've been friends since you could spell your name correctly, you went to the same school, you lived in the same neighborhood and Minho was the first one to approach the little shy girl who rather play alone with her dolls and paint some flowers than play with the other kids. 

Minho found you cute and weird (in a good way), you were the only girl that didn't want to give him a kiss or ask to be his friend, so he thought you were unique.

Over the years, you built a beautiful friendship based on him being the cocky fuckboy who dragged the bashful girl to parties; you being the responsible friend who dragged him to his house before he passed out and gave him painkillers in the morning to get to his dance major classes. Him, distracting you from your music major homework to watch his new choreography. Your friendship was normal, like any other friendship... the problem was that you were deeply in love with Minho from the beginning.

You loved everything about him and it hurt, you were in love with the one person who will never see you as more than just a friend because he loved to party, to live the moment and forget about the past, to blindly look forward and annihilate everything in his path, it didn't matter if his best friend was in the field, he'll destroy her without noticing.

You've been through a lot due to that behavior and he was oblivious, he didn't realized those sad song you wrote were about him and the things he did impulsively. That time when he kissed the girl with the white dress on Lee Jeno's party leaving you all alone in a place where you didn't know anyone and ended up calling your friend Changbin to give you a ride back home; the time when you were eating at a restaurant with your other friends to celebrate your birthday and he didn't show up because he was having some fun at the dance studio with his choreo partner and didn't even apologize; that time when he kissed you when he got pretty drunk on a SKZ party and then said "I'm sorry, I thought you were another girl! Ewwww, I kissed my best friend this is so weird" and started laughing his ass off; he never notice the tears in your eyes when he did all of that, he never stopped to ask how you were or if you wanted to go when you felt so unhappy on those parties. And you did everything for him and all your friends knew it. Well, they all could read your lyrics and play your beats and be aware of your feelings towards Minho.

Now you were at the music studio with your fellow partners and friends: 3Racha, also known as Bang Chan, Seo Changbin and Han Jisung. Your appointment for today was creating two different beats with the same lyrics to see how flexible it could be, but all you were thinking were gloomy melodies and heartbroken songs.

The australian boy gave his friends a concerned and text them on their group chat. 

**∼** **3RACHA GC** **∼**

**Chan:** I think it's Minho again... 

**Jisung** : Yeah, saw him yesterday, he REALLY had some fun lol

**Changbin** : Hyung, do something... this isn't working

**Chan:** Why me??? 

**Changbin** : you're good with words :D

**Chan:** we all literally are good with words. 

**Jisung:** c'mon Hyung, she'll listen to you, you have like a thing. 

**Chan:** ???? 

**Changbin:** Make her happy or we won't buy you food 

**Chan:** I hate both of you 

Jisung got up his sit in front of you and you looked up at him immediately. Changbin stood up as well and smiled at Chan and you. 

"We're gonna buy pizza for the rest of the evening", Changbin said fixing the black beanie on his head. Jisung grabbed Chan's wallet over the table and Chan groaned.

"For real?", Chan questioned rolling his eyes and sitting back on his chair. The laptop in front of him stopped playing the track he was working on and stated at Jisung. 

"We'll be back soon", Changbin said again and, before getting out of the room, he turned to you and groaned. "And please, I'm begging you, Y/N, no more sad songs", he pouted. 

Jisung pushed him outside the room and yelled: "yeah! I'm the sentimental boy of the group, please, be happy for once, girl." 

You tensed and lower you gaze to your lyrics book tracing the words with your fingers. Chan sighed at the view of your dispirited body and sat next to you, closer.

"Let's talk about... the beautiful day!", Chan panicked a little and smiled at you brightly. You didn't look at him, you couldn't find in yourself any strength to put a smile on your face or even willing to.

"I'm not in the mood, Channie", your voice sounded like a sweet whisper. If Chan wouldn't have gotten that closer, he wouldn't have listened.

"Would you like to talk about it?", he asked pouting. He really wanted to make you smile, it warmed his heart watching your amusement. Right now he felt sick watching you so depressed, he could feel as if all his energy would've left his body and needed proper sleep to regain the power or enthusiasm he required for you to feel something more than sadness.

"Yesterday, in Mark's party... Minho was making out with like four different people at the same time while I was sitting on the couch waiting for him to go." You sighed and closed your eyes, images of last night travelled through your mind making you whimper. "It hurts so much..." 

Chan kept silence, his breath was heavy, his eyes were on your face as you finally saw his expression and you got worried. 

"Don't look at me like that, I'm gonna be fine soon!", you reassured him.

"It's just that... I've told you the truth about him so many times and you're still not over him, Y/N", Chan caressed a strand of your hair avoiding your hurt gaze. 

"It's not that easy, you know? We've known each other since first grade... I've loved him since..."

Chan frowned and hummed for a second. 

"How could you tell it was real love when you basically were thinking about dolls and candies?”, he spoke calmly, pronouncing every word slowly for you to process the question. You frowned and opened your mouth, yet, Chan interrupted.

“Tell me something... Has he ever told you that he loves you? Has he ever thanked you for everything you've done for him?”, once again, he caressed your hair and stared deeply into your soul, his brown eyes made you swallow hard trying to remember a moment when all those things happened. 

**“** Has he ever compliment you about your work? About your incredible music?”, he continued as the voices in your head screamed the real answer. 

“Sometimes…”, you finally mumbled and sighed in defeat. Chan was right, Minho had only said good things about her when she did him a favour, when he asked for things and she was there to help him, and when he was tired of listening to her complains,he would say something nice to make her stop. Your lips trembled as you tried to speak, but nothing came out so Chan grabbed your hands and squeezed them. 

“Y/N, you love someone who's too selfish to realize you've been crushing on him for years, I think it's time for you to understand that you have to move on or you're going to keep hurting yourself even more than you are right now”, his voice, in a way, made you feel safe, it made you feel that the decision you’d make was the right one, that there are others who could make you a better version of yourself, make you believe you were loved. Chan’s voice was really one of those who you wanted to hear before going to sleep and when you woke up, Chan always took care of your feelings trying to make you smile even when you had to write a sad song, even when you cried the whole night because Minho forgot your birthday, eben when you were so fragile you could broke by negative thoughts. 

Chan was there and that was the most important thing in your life right now. You sniffed and avoided his gaze, it started to burn your cheeks for a moment. 

“The past sometimes brings us joy, you have your good memories with him, he’s your best friend, for God sake!”, he scoffed in disbelieve and that made you chuckled. “The love meter you have right here”, his right finger pointed the left side of your chest. “...you need to low that status a little. From  _ "I'm in love with Minho" _ to " _ I love my best friends as much as he loves me, as a friend" _ and keep looking forward because you're an strong woman, okay?”, your seriously thought your body was on fire, your hands holding his made your stomach growl and you giggled. “You are beautiful, Y/N, you are an amazing person and you have the kindest heart... Give it to someone who will appreciate everything you're willing to give and embrace real love…”

Chan smiled when he saw the effect of his words on you, you were shining, cheeks with a pink shade of embarrassment and giggling like a teenager girl. His heart was racing out of control but on the outside he seemed relaxed. 

“Thank you, Channie… I really appreciate it”, you said trying to stop your smile from growing more and more. 

“I promise that, once you forget about that crush, you’ll find someone who would be there for you in the good and bad moments”, he pinched your blushed cheeks. He stood up and you thought he was going to sit on his chair a few meters away from you, but he actually grabbed his laptop and sat on your side.

“So, what about we start making a happy beat for your lyrics?”, you nodded and opened again you lyrics book. 

Both of you began to work on the melodies and changed a lot of the lyrics as it was too depressing. An hour and a half later, Changbin and Jisung came back with the pizza they promised and watched the joyful atmosphere around you. At the end of the day, you made two flexible tracks for your appointment and ignored the messages Minho had sent you inviting you to another party. You laughed when Jisung was making fun of Changbin, you laughed as Changbin was complaining about Jisung, you laughed when Chan laughed, you were happy there having your own party and you couldn’t think of any sad songs anymore. 


End file.
